Mutual Consensual Possession
by Wolfkcing
Summary: A romance between a vigilante bicker of justice and a woman who runs one of the richest conglomerates in the Street Fighter universe. A paring of Rival's School's Akira and Street Fighter's Karin.


Mutual Consensual Possession

Oneshot  
A Karin Kanzuki and Akira Kazama pairing.  
Rating K+

Karin approached the Rai University entrance with immeasurable glee. The night before she had the gym prepared for an event she had been denied twice already. Today her friend and rival would be paying a visit. She would, of course, engage her adversary in physical combat and see just how much stronger she had become since last they fought.

Karin greeted those who had to be greeted but didn't stop to chat. She reached the gym which she had reserved for the battle and saw it was just as she left it.

All P.E equipment was either put away or at least bordering the area. The space was clear for the bout. So long as they didn't end up clear across the room in a corner, this would be a battle on even ground with no obstructions.  
Pleased, Karin prepared to attend the few classes she had that day but was stopped by the ringing of her cell phone. She smirked at the name that appeared on the display.

"Hello? Karin?"  
"Yes, Sakura. How are you?" Karin asked. The excitement she felt at hearing her friend's voice didn't make it into her tone. She only sounded cordial.  
"Oh. About that . . ."

This was followed by a nervous chuckle. Karin immediately suspected something of an inconvenience. A delay perhaps.

"I won't be able to visit today. Turns out the lady I was subbing for took a permanent leave. I'm sorry. They really need me now."

The jolt of irritation that manifested was followed by a carefully practiced smile. The poised daughter of one of the richest families in the world sometimes impress even herself at how composed she sounded when faced with upsetting news. It was habitual. Not unlike how she reacted in combat.

"It can't be helped. Honor your engagements."  
"Thank you Karin. Again. Real sorry about that!"  
"There is always next time," Karin added.  
"Definitely! And I will be even stronger than I am now. Oh! I gotta run. I'll text you, OK?"  
"Alright. Farewell Sakura."

The line died leaving Karin in an empty gym that would not see the purpose she intended for it.  
Karin tapped the top of the cell phone in her hand with her index finger.

This was the third time Sakura had put her career above their bouts because the district she was learning to be a teacher in was short handed. This had to be stopped.

For a moment Karin thought about her friend. At their high school graduation ceremony she gave a speech about the importance of future goals and gave her own. In it, she acknowledged people probably expected her to pursue a life of travel and street fighting, but she revealed that she would actually instruct children in fighting as a physical education teacher.

This was important to Sakura. Important enough to put off their matches.

Karin flicked ringlets of hair dismissively. The problem was clear. A shortage of teachers was a shortage of manpower. To resolve the matter she simply had to provide financial incentive to those who were qualified to teach but currently were not.

After a quick call to Shibazaki, Karin proceeded to the entrance she used not five minutes ago to return to the front of the University.

Karin stood patiently awaiting her ride. She imaged the look on her rival's face when she showed up and put her plan into action but something in her peripheral caught her attention. It was a young girl on a motorcycle.

Karin watched the girl for an instant then politely pretended to be observing other things.  
There was something in the way the girl moved that attracted Karin's attention. She felt like a cat that glimpsed sudden and unexpected movement that left her hungry with curiosity.

The name came to mind. She had seen this girl before but knew little more than that.  
A Umber bob cut swept to the right framed a plain face save from storied eyes. With small lips and curt eyebrows and no trace of makeup, the girl was slightly boyish. This was magnified by her attire, jeans and a plain blue tank top. But the eyes. Small, sharp and penny brown. They were at once, gentle and reserved. She gave of the impression of one who did not speak often but probably wasn't truly shy.

Once her eyes passed over Karin, there was a moment of recognition that turned into a bit of a belated, polite smile. She bowed her head once she came within a few feet.

"Good morning," she said with a timid smile.

Karin returned the greeting then watched the girl walk past, all the while trying to sort out some irksome desire to study the girl further.

For the rest of day, her mind returned to the face and the figure of the biker girl. It was a bemusing irritation. The only thing she could compare it to was her initial interest in Sakura, but Sakura appeared as a much needed challenge. She wasn't short of potential opponents these days. So what was it?

"Is everything alright Ms. Kanzuki? You seem distracted," her driver asked hours later and minutes from their current destination.

For some reason there was a moment's hesitation to react with an old habit of hers. She hadn't exercised it in a long time. Ultimately, but she banished her reluctance to research the individual.

"Yes, Shibazaki. Tell me what you can about Akira Kazama."

Shibazaki initiated the AI driver of the car while he set to work researching the target. The name and surname being very common, he was able to narrow it down using the fact that she is currently attending Rai University.

"Orphaned. Lived with her brother and former gang leader Daigo Kazama. Attended Gedo High. Attended Seijyun High School for second and third year. Graduated from there."  
"That little thing is the sister of a gang leader? Pretty surprising. But so is the motorcycle," Karin said.  
"Likes cats. Good at English, Japanese and cooking. Poor at physical education," Shibazaki continued.  
"I don't believe that. That girl moves like fighter. That is clearly a misunderstanding on the part of whoever entered that data."

That all came out in reaction to the claim.

Ah. Now she understood why the girl interested her. What her mind had picked up and was trying to alert her to. Of course she would notice. She was the great Karin Kanzuki after all.

"She was at the heart of the Project Justice incident," Shibazaki added.  
"Ah. Was she now?"  
"It was her brother that was controlled by an evil assassin who wished to . . . take . . . over Japan."  
"Don't they all?" Karin snorted.

Karin vaguely remembered reading about the loony attempts of said assassin. She knew it ended well for the innocent but never learned any of the specifics.

"Did Akira participate in the fighting?"  
"I'm sorry Ms. Karin. There are no specifics related to her involvement."  
"Very well."

Karin was able to track down her friend. By the time they arrived at the location where Sakura was suppose to be, Shibazaki had already contacted half a dozen interested participates ready to meet him there.

Shibazaki set up the folding table he removed from the back of the limo and all the technology he needed. As he began to assemble it, a confused man from the local Board of Education appeared.

"Shibazaki?" the man asked curiously.  
"I am," he replied and extended a hand.  
"Eh. Listen. About this proposal. That's not how things are done . . . "

Standing near the side of the school was a familiar figure. Karin started for her but she turned and spotted Karin first. Her surprise turned into joy. As well it should, Karin thought.

"Karin?!"

Sakura jogged up to her.  
She glanced at Shibazaki curiously then back to Karin.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I have come to relieve this area of its personnel deficiency," Karin declared.  
"Is that what he's doing?" Sakura asked while giving Shibazaki another glance.  
"Yes. This shouldn't take but a moment. "  
"Wow. Karin. You pulled out all the stops. "  
"Oh ho ho ho!" she laughed into the back of her hand at her brilliance.  
"Of course. You did not really think I would settle for a third postponement did you?"  
Sakura grinned nervously.

"I should have guessed. But I still won't be done until sometime after five."  
"Shibazaki will have you replaced by then. There shouldn't be a problem," Karin countered.  
"But I actually want to be here. And I'm standing in for the assistant coach too. I can fight you as soon as that is done."  
"Hmm. Very well."

Karin contented herself with watching Shibazaki discuss terms with the candidates for the teacher positions. Two of them didn't even show up. Two more were impostors. One more turned out to have been suspended and no longer allowed to work as a teacher in Japan. In the end, they were only able to bring in one new hire.

"I might have guessed if they were having trouble finding teachers themselves it was because of poor quality to choose from," Karin confessed.

"It has only been one day. More candidates have already promised to show up tomorrow," Shibazaki encouraged.

Karin snorted with disinterest. She wouldn't be here for that but she wanted at least one more in case that new hire didn't pan out.

Karin passed the next hour wandering around the elementary school. She found her way into the playground where Sakura was assisting a coach and watched Sakura learn what she needed in order to teach the future of Japan.

Her mind drifted back to her own childhood. She had attended the finest schools all through her young life but she also had a less orthodox education at home. Her father, who let her know he had actually wanted a male hire, had given her the upbringing of a male and did not skip any of the harsh expectations that entailed.

Like he, at age nine she was taken to the wilderness with little food and water under the condition that she return safely on her own or be disowned. Her father had taken two weeks. She had only taken four days.

At fourteen, she was tasked with stopping a stampede of bulls. She subdued one more than her father's record of fifty-nine. Her mother had charmed fifty thousand and forty-eight men, although one was Karin's father so she wasn't sure he counted. This too was used as a test and one she passed, short her mother's record by only forty.

Now, and for the last seven years, she had control of her family's company. For a time her father had used old, and often obscure, laws to try and get it back but his attempts became few and far between over the years.  
She hadn't actually thought about him in a number of months, having been busy with school, fighting and running the company.

Finally, the activity in the field winded down and wrapped up. Nearly every soul returned to the building then left via vehicle. Ten minutes later, Sakura returned wearing her fighting gloves.

"You ready for this?" asked the other warrior.  
"Always," Karin replied.

~~*

Karin looked upon the martial arts club with bemusement. They were requiting again. The members exuded great enthusiasm and she truly appreciated it. This of course, didn't change the fact that their skill levels were decades behind hers, making joining a complete waste of time.

She stood at the entrance to the University.

The weather is nice, was a thought she entertained.  
Actually, creeping overcast muted the colors of her surroundings.

It is good to be early, was another thought.  
She only had one class and it wasn't until two o'clock.

She would like to see her friends was yet another thought.  
There were few that stood above mere acquaintances and most of them wouldn't be there since they didn't have classes until two o'clock either.

Why was she standing there? She, of course, did so like she had some a purpose. A Kanzuki never looked out of place. None would question that. All acknowledged her presence. None suspected she was loitering without reason.

What if she doesn't even have class today, was the next thought.  
The fear mingled in her mind but was soon put to sleep as a pleasant, mechanical grumble reached her ears. Pulling into the parking lot was the Kazama she saw yesterday on a sports motorcycle.

Karin's thoughts went into a tale-spin.  
Words. She must generate some for this occasion.  
What was this occasion exactly? What was her goal?

This is silly. She ran a conglomerate. She was an accomplished martial artist. She had charmed half a hundred thousand gentlemen.

Time was running out. Akira was already near.

Karin opened her mouth, uncertain what would come out. Nothing did. A friend appeared at the exact instant Akira was near a and called out to Karin.  
The trained smirk appeared on her face as she returned the greeting of Rin.  
Akira, like many others heading into the building, passed by.

"I thought you only had an afternoon classes today?" Rin asked Karin.  
"I'm gathering information."

The next day found Karin in the same place. At least she actually had classes in an hour this time. Once her target was in range, she used words to slow her.

"Greetings! My club has taken an interest in you. Might you be interested in joining the Martial Arts Club?"  
She maintained the smile of a devoted member even though nothing she just said was true.

"Oh! M-ms. Kanzuki," Akira said and got in a quick polite bow before continuing.  
"I am afraid I will have to decline. Thank you so much for the offer!"  
Akira bowed again and prepared to move on. She may not have known why at the time, but Karin knew she wouldn't allow that.

"My apologies Ms, Kazama but might you have any idea why they are interested in you? They rushed me out here to make the offer but gave me very few details."

Akira stopped and looked slightly puzzled.

"Ah. I . . . d-do tai-chi-chaun and Taikyoku-ken . . . I suppose they may have heard . . . " One hand is clasped in the other timidly, almost as if in western prayer. Her soft expressions weren't quite shy. More like one not use to speaking. Her voice was light and but clear.

"Ah! I see. You must be very good. They were insistent."  
"Oh. Oh. I am . . . alright at it."

Modest. Polite. A sweet girl. Perhaps the kind of "pure" girl she heard men were suppose to favor. Apart from the martial arts and motorcycle ridding that is. In fact, she was dressed in a green camouflage tank top today.

Karin now had to ask a question she knew she would not like the answer to.

"If I may ask, why did you take up any martial arts at all?"  
"My brother insisted. I didn't have a problem with it. I just liked . . . being with him."

As Karin suspected. She learned out of necessity. Challenging her to a match may not be the best route to spend a little more time with this curiosity.  
What Karin needed was a rouse. An elaborate one.

"Well it was a pleasure speaking with you Ms. Kazama."

Karin prepared to depart then pretended she has just recalled something of great importance.

"What side of the building are most of you classes on?"  
"M-most are in the east wing." Akira said, surprised the conversation had not ended.  
"There was an incident on that side. What classes do you have there?"  
"Science. English and Humanities. . . . science is first. I'm not very good at it. This wasn't related to the muggings, was it?"

There had been a series of muggings near campus recently.

Karin forced a sympathetic frown and shook her head.  
"No. It was the science lab."  
"What happened? Was anyone hurt?"  
"No. A parade float crashed into that side of the building. Thankfully, this was in the evening when most of the campus was gone."

Akira looked understandably perplexed.  
"I guess you have a free period."  
"I guess so . . ."  
"Going home?"  
"No. I think I will go to the cafeteria."

The disgust that washed through the Kanzuki family's head at the thought of going there did not appear in her features. Clearly a sacrifice had to be made.  
"Mind if I join you?" Karin asked.

For all her skill. For all her training in formalities. The quarter second of calculating and surprise in Akira's expression gave at this query seemed four times as long and actually made Karin slightly nervous. Not a sensation she had any great familiarity with.

Karin was certain she had taken all the measures necessary to get this to go the way she wanted but there still remained that small possibility that she would be dismissed. Rejected. Another concept she was not familiar with.

"I . . . don't mind." Akira said.

Relief. That was nearly as thrilling as combat!

The two made their way to the cafeteria. As Akira focused on ordering something, Karin made a quick call to Shibazaki.

Shibazaki completed his task in less than an hour. A parade float was brought to the University and crashed into the science building. Apologies and promises of compensation were made and would be honored. A declaration of intent to join the martial arts club on behalf of Karin was submitted. Once she was accepted, he submitted a withdrawal form on her behalf.

Shibazaki noted the confusion on their faces but could think of nothing more to do with that information. They complained of it not making any sense. Karin Kanzuki asked for it. That was all the sense it needed to make as far as he was concerned.

Karin stole another glance at her meal. It was miles south of her standards. She could practically see the processed sludge oozing out of the sides of whatever the light brown cake was suppose to be. But she deemed not to insult her companion by being so picky.

It wasn't surprising to learn that Akira knew of Karin. Most of the school did. Most of the world did, if Karin was not mistaken.

"I heard you took control of your company at age fifteen. That's amazing."

She had heard that endlessly. Mostly from the envious and bitter. Her trained smile became a real one hearing it from this honest, good girl.

Good girl. Pure hearted, Karin thought. I'm starting to sound like a horny old man.  
That quip, amusing at first, unsettled something in her but she wasn't sure if it was good bad or neither. Perhaps it was insignificant and any higher value was only her imagination.

"What career are you pursuing?"  
"Motor cycle mechanic," the poorly concealed, small smile the words brought to Akira's lips were exquisite. The expression of true aficionado. Not something you could ever pay anyone to feel. Karin's heart swelled with admiration. She had since reaching adulthood learned to appreciate such qualities. Even if she didn't herself understand the topic in question. True passion was valuable. She once fought a badly dressed woman who not only turned out to be a great fighter but passionate about the sport she competed in. To this day, Karin's company sponsored the dreams of the female wrestler.

The girl's attention was drawn to the table next to them when someone slapped a news paper down on it. With a slight of hand, Karin quickly donated her tray to the table behind them and took one of their empty ones.

"Got another one. Skull-face strikes again!" the youth who brought the paper announced.

Karin and Akira peaked at the headline. It read "Another mugging stopped by the mysterious figure in black." The image was merely a silhouette with a giant question mark on it.

"There is no proof this guy is wearing a skull mask," his friend responded.

"No. That's what I'm saying. I saw him. He totally has this crazy skull mask. He saved me from getting robbed and who knows what else. This man deserves a metal!"  
"That's really nice. I'm glad to hear someone is willing to put themselves in harm's way for the sake of others, " Akira said.  
Karin frowned.  
"He would not have to if security were not so lax."  
"True," Akira relented.

After the meal, the girls left each other's company. Karin attended her regular classes but her mind constantly wandered back to Akira.

She mused over what she learned from Shibazaki's data mining and what she gleamed from the woman herself. It all came together in a nice little narrative.  
A sweet, introverted girl who lost her parents and was taught to fight by a gang leader. Daigo started off as an unsavory type but later tried to use his influence for the greater good. She could imagine who helped set him on that path.

Karin smirked at the thought. What must that have looked like? The dainty, little, tomboy asking the gang leader to do better for his community? She could imagine it. There was an inner strength to Akira. She would have it even if she were not trained to two kinds of martial arts.

She was a soft spoken loner who, like so many admirable people, paved her own way. Not one to get caught up in gossip or the nonsense of cliques and inner circles. There was considerably less of that in college but there was still some.  
0  
After class she found Shibazaki was unable to escort her home as there were a few complications with getting the float removed from the premises in a timely fashion.  
In no hurry, Karin decided to go to the third floor balcony where she could get a clear view of the mess she orchestrated.

Shibazaki found her there and apologized profusely but she dismissed him.

"Occasionally complications beyond your calculations will occur. In these cases, we can only meet them with all we have learned from life's many other lessons," Karin said.

"You are right, of course."

Shibazaki and the men worked late into the evening. Karin waited on the balcony, reading The Temple of the Golden Pavilion. Her leisure was interrupted by some activity below.

Someone was running and the air was rich with panic and danger. Someone was clearly doing something they shouldn't.

Two figures sprang from north and rushed in the direction of the workers. At that moment, one of the balloons suspension cords broke the rail post holding it in place and whipped towards her.

Instinctively, she leapt, swung her feet up to aid in spinning out of danger but when she landed her foot slipped off the rail of the balcony. She plummeted.

One of the individuals below stopped and noticed the falling woman. As Karin began to reorient herself again to land safely, she felt herself collide with another body. This person trapped her with thin but rigid arms and landed seconds later holding her bridal style.

She looked into the "face" of her savior only to find a large helmet. A huge visor completely hid the person's entire head, but the helmet was adorned with a wicked one eyed skull.

She was in no danger but this person probably didn't know that. Did the chivalrous act account for the slight increase in her heart rate? Because it surely could not have been the fall.

Karin continued to stare at the stranger with bemusement a full second longer.

"It might be cliché to fall in love with you for what you just did but some clichés exist for a reason, don't you agree?" Karin teased.

This sent a jolt through the biker.

"I-I uh-"  
He lowered Karin to the ground and stepped away nervously.

"You chase down muggers and catch women falling from the sky but its compliments that rattle you, warrior?" Karin continued to torment.

He actually rubbed the back of his neck.

"I –I need to um. I'm glad you're OK."  
"Yes. You really are as selfless as they say. But if you knew anything about me, you would know I am not as helpless as I seemed moments ago."  
"I meant no offense."  
"None taken. But I can't help but take advantage of your moment's hesitation-"  
"What?"

Without finishing her sentence, Karin bolted in the direction of man the stranger was chasing.

"H-hey. Wait!" the biker complained. The biker broke into a sprint and was soon a few feet behind Karin.

The man they chased dived through the construction workers and made a left. Karin passed through, springing onto the balls of her feet and skipping like a ballerina, without touching a single person. The biker had to stop and pick his way through them more carefully.

The mugger made another sudden turn to the left. Karin easily gained a lot of ground every time he moved in a straight line. She was soon behind him. He glanced back and made an alarmed sound of surprise. Half a second after, Karin tackled him to the ground. The biker caught up and peered down at the sight.

"Ohohohoho! Now we are even," Karin said standing, preforming an elaborate stage style bow then gesturing to the mugger.  
"You didn't need to do that," the biker said sounding exasperated.  
"What do we do now? Tie him up?" Karin asked curiously.  
"Yeah."

The biker produced chains. He dragged the man to a lamppost and bound him to it.

"So this is vigilante justice? It is as exciting as they say," Karin said.

The biker's shoulders slumped upon hearing that. They were very small for a male.

"It's . . . It's not like that. I just want people around here to feel safe."  
"So you will be joining the police force?" Karin quizzed.  
"I . . . it was impromptu . . ." the biker claimed.  
"Every time?"  
"At first it was," the biker confessed.

Lights flashed in their direction. Karin glanced at the source and found two policemen getting out of a car. Without looking, she shoved the biker into the mouth of the alley with almost the same force as one of her strikes. The sudden action nearly knocked the bicker flat on his rear.

Your center of gravity is definitely your hips, Karin noted.

"Looks like you will be going now," Karin added.

The biker was taken aback but noticed the policemen approaching, bowed, and took off.

~~*

With no effort at all, Karin was able to transfer into one of Akira's classes. It was not uncommon to constantly see students shuffled into different classes throughout the year for one reason or another.

Akira, on the other hand, was more welcoming than Karin dared hope. Her smile was tiny but friendly. Karin approached with no hint of the apprehension she felt at the possibility of still being regarded as unwelcome.

"May I sit here?" she asked.  
"Of course."

Karin sat beside the girl and immediately felt relieved. Again. She suspected some part of her mind was blowing things out of proportion.

She joined Akira for lunch. This time she brought her own.

"That looks good," Akira commented.  
"Thank you. My servant makes them for me."  
"That's nice. I use to make lunches for my . . . brother . . ." Akira trialed off.  
"Oh? Why did you stop?"  
"He said he didn't want me to spending so much time on him. Especially now that I am in college."

A pout appeared on Akira's face. In Karin this sparked another pang of admiration.  
She is close to the only family she has. No surprise there.

Maybe that's it.  
Akira, in the end, was another person. With likes and dislikes. Advantages and disadvantages. Karin may not be one to get close to others but that didn't mean she never learned the aspects of other people's lives.

It can't be that unusual to take an interest in a person because they are just that. A person.  
Yeah. That must be it. Just because it hadn't happened before didn't mean it was beyond her.

That night, like the night before, she read over every bit of information Shibazaki had found on Akira before going to bed. She could almost recite the whole two pages by heart. Their conversations had hinted at many of the details contained within these pages. Before drifting off to sleep Karin thought a picture of Akira might go well with these bands of text.

The next day, Akira didn't attend their single class together. Karin was mildly unsettled the entire day. It also made her acutely aware that she had none of Akira's contact information. She could likely find out using her family's resources, but it would be improper to use that and simply contact her. She did not acquire the information with the consent of the person in question.  
Falling out of favor with Akira seemed an immensely unappealing possibility.

Karin was relieved to see Akira the next day.

"Hello Karin."  
"Greetings Ms. Kazama. I hope everything was alright yesterday."  
"Oh. Yeah. I came down with something. I'm much better now. Thank you."

This was followed by a bashful smile.

"What is it?"  
"I tried to attend classes anyway but my brother caught me. I got . . . scolded."

Karin's lips gave way to a genuine grin.

"As well he should have!"  
"Uh. You too Karin?"  
"Absolutely! I would have done the same if I saw you."  
"I believe you. You are . . . very kind."

Karin turned her nose up slightly. A beaming sensation threatened to take over but she instead turned it into a confident laugh.  
"Ho. Ho. Ho. I prefer realistic. Or sensible."  
Another smile. Genuine. Her companion truly enjoys her banter. While witty, many smiles directed at Karin had been veils for contempt. Seems this was the value of true friendship she had heard commoners speak so highly of. How could she dispute this? Gold was special because it was rare. This must work on the same principle.

I should probably point out how I couldn't even send you well wishes because I don't have any of your contact information, Karin considered, hut she was interrupted as class began.

They discovered the cafeteria closed at lunch due to sudden emergency maintenance. The plan to go to a café was hatched. Once outside Akira went straight to her bike. Karin assumed she was going to recover an item or check it but she sat down and turned to Karin expectantly.

"It's just across the street," Karin pointed out, half thinking it was a jest.  
"Not that one. The guy in there . . . " Akira's face twisted with distaste, "He always hits on me."  
Karin felt a pang of irritation and understanding.  
"Very well."

She approached the bike and looked at it uncertainly.

"Should I ride side saddle?"  
"The other way is safer."

Karin climbed on, glad her skirt was only knee length today. She paused briefly before wrapping her hands around Akira's waist.  
Karin was glad Akira couldn't see her face at that moment because she was perplexed by how pleasing the contact felt. She was tempted to rest her head on the other girl's back. It was strange. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night.

The engine roared to life sending a pleasant rumbling through Karin's body. The sudden sensation of motion powered by a single engine controlled by one person and balanced on only two wheels was surprisingly enjoyable. Like the first time you gave up control to one of the tamer theme park rides.

It was the same city she knew but hustling down streets without the surroundings of a vehicle was different. The wind was in her ringlets and on her face.

Karin's mind drifted back to why they were even going to a café further away. Because some stooge was making googly eyes at Akira. It was obvious why any man would take an interest in Akira. Still. The thought of anyone making advances towards Akira made Karin-

"Ah! Whoa! Karin? You alright? You're squeezing kind of hard."  
"What? I was? My apologies!"  
"It's fine. You just startled me."

~~*

Karin enjoyed her time with Akira, brief as it was but still found herself mildly unsettled by her inability to pin down why she took such a fancy to her.

She could quantify all of her other relationships. Servants. Business partners. Rivals. Teachers. Customers. Associates. Peers. Press.

She had countless amounts of all of these and if this was just another simple friendship, why now?

Sakura had a lot of those. Karin almost wanted to meet them to run compare and contrast studies on how they related to Sakura and how Akira related to her.

Her musings brought her to the internet to research the Project Justice incident. While it was mostly the same info Shibazaki had given her, she learned of a similar incident involving many of the same people a year earlier. She also happened upon an image of a biker with a one eyed skull but little was known of the "man" other than he rode a sports bike.

There was a ton of content on Razio, Batsu and apparently even Sakura had shown up but there was only a smattering of random details about the other schools. Daigo's name did come up however.

So the biker appeared in both events showed up and everyone thought it was a "he," Karin mussed.

Instead of lunch in the cafeteria the next day, Karin led Akira away from the University entirely.

"Karin, where are you taking me?"  
"Another café," she began but sudden activity around them stole their attention.

The park was suddenly swarmed with people carrying tables and boxes. The mood was festive but there weren't any holidays anytime soon.

"What's this?" Akira asked a passerby.  
"Flash mob cook out," the young man replied. "Come on."  
He beckoned for them to join him, and like many unsuspecting denizens, they were brought into a makeshift set up where ingredients were being stacked.

"Rule is, you cook for someone else, then you eat."  
"Cook?" Karin quirked a brow. "For others?" That didn't seem like an exchange that would go well for her recipient. She knew nothing of the practice.

"Come on. It will be fun. I will help you." Akira said excitedly. Karin found she could not turn down the offer. Anything that put an expression like that on Akira's face appealed to her.

Karin followed her companion to a table. Akira carefully eyed its contents.

"How about fried eggs, rice and beef?"  
"If it can be managed, that should suffice," Karin commented.

Karin watched as Akira went to work opening bags, eggs, politely gaining permission to use various things and constructing a meal. She moved as if she had done it a hundred times.

"Here Karin," Akira said, gesturing to the pan of eggs on the portable stove.  
The urge to resist was snuffed out by Akira's small but encouraging smile. Karin timidly took the pan handle and the offered spatula.

"Give it a moment and then flip it," Akira instructed.

Karin watched yolk sizzle and felt the creeping sensation of oncoming failure.  
"OK. Now should be good."  
Karin placed the spatula under the yolk, and began to lift; the work began to spill past her instrument so she tried to work the spatula to get what was escaping only to find the now unguarded area also invaded.

"It's breaking," Karin panicked.  
"It's fine. Here," she moved Karin's hand to toss the portion she had on the spatula then flipped the remaining with two more motions.

"Ah," said Karin. "I may have assumed it had to all be flipped as a whole . . ."  
Akira giggled.  
"There are probably chefs who can do that but this will do for us."

They exchanged the meal with a young couple. In return for their work they received fruit, sausage and grilled chicken.  
They found an empty bench to enjoy the meal.

So this is the idealistic, dummy who does the police's work for them? Karin mused. Who else could it be?

I should probably do the same for her as I did for Sakura and pay to have increased security around Campus. After all. She is my . . . friend.

Had they really gotten that close already or was she being too presumptuous? She hoped it was the former.

I'm sorry," Akira suddenly confessed.  
"For . . what?"  
"I did use to stare at you a little. You see I had a friend with hair a little like yours . . ."  
"No offense taken."  
"Really? "  
"Absolutely."

Distasteful. She was so flustered that she went into automatic conciliator mode.

Staring at me? Lots of people stare at me. Most keep perspective if I am to navigate this relationship correctly, Karin coached herself.

"Oh. I'm glad," Akira breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It's strange . . ." Akira continued," I never know who I will make friends with. I think I like and respect many kinds of people, but I don't always a get along with them as well as I assume I might . . ."  
"The friend you remind me of, she was . . . very different from you."  
"Ah. I'm rambling. I am sorry!"  
"No. Please continue. I don't mind."  
"Ugh. Now this is getting kind of embarrassing,"  
"I am afraid I fail to see why. This is about a very important subject. Understanding why we get along with some people and not others is important to our adult lives. Especially in the work environment. Additionally, difficult relationships can be just as important to understand and successful ones."

She wasn't sure where pulled that information from. Probably a Human Relations class.

"I guess I can't argue with that . . ."  
"You can. But you would lose."

Akira snickered.

"You won't laugh?"  
"No."  
"I just meant to say . . . friendships are . . . surprising. Ugh. That sounds so bad. Not profound at all. See? " Akira closed one eye and rubbed the back of her neck not unlike the biker that assaulted muggers.  
"Oh ho ho!"  
"Karin. You said you wouldn't laugh."

After the meal, the pair headed back to school.  
As they chatted, a whirl of color entered Karin's peripheral at blinding speed. On instinct, she pulled Akira away from the threat and blocked it with her forearm. It was a table a man was carrying on his shoulder and had spun around with. Clearly without looking first.

"Be more careful!" Karin scolded.  
"Oh! I am so sorry. Are you alight?"

After a few more exchanges and apologies the man moved on.

"Karin . . .? "  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
"It was nothing."  
"Karin?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can let me go now."  
"Oh. Yes!"

Despite having used one arm to block the table, both her hands somehow ended up around Akira's waist.

Once Karin's hands left the other girl's slender sides, realization finally hit her.  
As soon as they parted ways, Karin made a hasty call to Shibazaki.

"Shibazaki. Yes. I am fine. Listen. I need a mask, full latex cat suit in my size and a whip."

~~*

It was so obvious. She wasn't sure how she over looked it. But tonight she would put an end to the quite yearning in her heart. She had been so giddy about her plan that the day flew by and she couldn't remember much of it. She had spoken with Akira briefly but the girl had no idea what Karin had planned for her.

That night, Karin dressed head to toe in form fitting latex. Her identity was concealed by an eye mask and her unforgettable hair was mostly tucked into a peaked cap.

With the swiftness of a dragon fly, she made her way through the university in the dark. The locked door was no barrier since she had acquired the key earlier that day. Now, the treasures within were vulnerable.

Having completed her objective, Karin exited the building where the lighting was poorest and took cover in the nearest collection of bushes.

A moment later, as she had hoped, her opponent appeared.

"I'm going to have to ask you to return what you stole and come with me."

Karin turned to find the striking figure of a youth in studded leather and a large biker helmut. She smiled eagerly.

"Hardly ideal considering all the work that went into acquiring theses baubles. Do you not understand the plight of an honest, hard working thief?"  
"If a number of the traits you mentioned had been used differently, you would not be here. It's not too late. "  
"Oh! A compassionate heart! Hoping I will turn over my new acquisitions as well as my leaves?"

Karin may have started to enjoy this role more than she meant to.

"If you want them back, take them!" Karin challenged.  
"If that is how it will be, I will oblige," the biker said entering a fighting stance.

The biker rushed for the burglar and began the duel with a haymaker. Karin blocked it only to get a feel for her opponent's strength. It was magnificent. The blow pushed her back, leaving a half inch trail in the sand.

The follow ups were just as strong and so fast she could only block. As Akira prepared another, Karin pressed in and nearly caught the exposed midsection with her fist but Akira batted it away with her wrist.

Karin retaliated with a double snap kick. The first was blocked but the second surprised her opponent who caught it full in the upper torso.

Akira's body seized up momentarily in what Karin read as surprise.

"You are no ordinary thief . . ." Akira said.  
"Nothing about tonight will be ordinary," Karin taunted.

Karin used her legs like spring boards to throw herself into the air, arms singing like propellers on a helicopter that each crashed into the biker's forearms twice, palms first. Akira was pushed back a step by the force.

Karin followed up with a powerful palm strike and elbow. Each was blocked, so she went with a baseball slide that took out Akira's legs. The surprised biker tumbled to the ground and rolled to her feet.

Akira advanced and unleashed three kicks, one aimed at the thigh, the other Karin's midsection, the last at her face. The first and third hit.

Karin reeled back, delighted.

This is exactly what she wanted and she got it. A fight.

Victory was the desired result but the challenge of getting there was what she truly yearned for. And the opponent had to be Akira. She had to see the skill of her friend in it's true unrestrained form.

Eagerly, Karin rushed for her friend using the techniques she had honed over the years for their true intent. If they worked, she was pleased and used them until they didn't. If they didn't work, she was please and adjusted.

Each combatant tried to get into the head of the other. They warred for footing and space. Each hunted for the opening that would allow them to land a deciding blow. Punches were thrown and blocked. Kicks sought to stop or sweep but neither fighter fell for them no matter how they were implemented.

On the whole, Akira gave up slightly more ground than Karin and Karin was sad when she realized why. Akira was still uncommitted. She clearly wanted to win but didn't seem to think the fight was all that serious.

I will just have to increase my effort, Karin concluded.

Karin let loose with everything.

Fight me for real Akira!

It looked like reckless abandon, and admittedly, she nearly lost her footing a few times but it was for a good cause. This was important.

Karin used her Guren strikes with all the force she could muster. There was almost no break between attacks. When Akira tried to react, Karin darted back which left Akira open for a moment. Unfortunately, she was close to a sidewalk and had to adjust so as not to crash into it with her foot. This Allowed Akira to enough time to unleash the Kikou Kai. A sphere of energy that started off the size of a marble but swirled into a force as big as a wrecking ball and just as dangerous.

The force sent Karin sailing into the wall behind her. Karin slid down and rolled across the sidewalk, her peaked cap did the same but off her head and in another direction. Out spilled the gold ringlets.

The biker froze with shock at the sight of them. Karin smirked.

"Kar-" the biker caught herself.  
"Ho ho ho. Seems I am exposed. We should probably all drop our acts Kazama," she took off her eyes mask.

Akira jerked in surprise at hearing her surname, then placed a hand to the side of her helmut. The visor receded showing a distressed Akira. It affected Karin more than she imagined it should.

"But why Karin? What happened? Why have you turned to a life of crime?"  
"Ho ho ho ho! What crime? Loitering?"  
"But the things you took-"  
"I took nothing."

She turned over the back pack. Nothing came out.

"I am confused . . . "  
"It was a ruse. I pretended to take things from the school. I wanted to fight you."  
"That's what this was about? But why?"  
"Because this was the only way. I know you're type. The world is full of great fighters who only see their skill as a means to an end. You only fight for a reason. You could never face me at your true potential if you knew it was me. You only fight at your fullest when something is at stake."

Akira's expression leaves bewilderment and curls into anger.  
"Know me? What do you know of me?!"

She turned and stalked off.  
Karin's amusement vanished like sun-rays snuffed out by a passing cloud.  
What just happened?

No.  
No. No. No!

That's not the outcome she had anticipated. Not in a hundred years. It was just fun. Silly fun. She wanted something, she found a way to get it. Nothing more. It only cost Akira a moment of her time.

A rare sensation glided into her gut. She couldn't describe it but it felt awful. Something like accidentally knocking over a vase and wishing you could skip back to a single instant earlier and caught it before it shattered.

For some time, she just sat their replaying everything that lead up to that moment.  
Once she had analyzed it to death, she thought she should go speak with Akira but assumed she would be asleep by then.

"Best left until tomorrow perhaps?" Karin mussed.

"What a strange sort of affairs. And what was I suppose to do with this whip?"

~~*

Thirty nine hours later.  
Another number.

Karin stared at the ceiling of her room in a malaise.

She had called Akira twice. Each time it went to voice mail. While she wanted to call again, she was scared of the number of times she called that would be cataloged in the missed calls list on Akira's phone. It could not be too high. A Kanzuki did not pester. It wouldn't look right.

Aside from that, if she wanted to, she could find out exactly where Akira was with Shibizaki's intel but she figured she should do it the way commoners did and wait.

Which was perfectly fine. Except the part about actually waiting.

She left her home for a previously planned obligation but for once, she wasn't sure she was up for it. In a daze, she made her way the shopping district where she planned to meet Sakura.

"Karin!"  
"Greetings Sakura."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"You just seem . . . a little different."  
"Different how?"  
"I donno. Like something is bothering you?"

Karin's brows shot up. She quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror attached to a wrack selling sunglasses. It was true. Her features were in the position to portray calm and collected but the eyes weren't selling it.

"A truly devastating attack!"  
"What? Who attacked you?"  
"My friend."  
"You had a fight with a friend?"  
"Yes. Both kinds."  
"Oh. . . . are you going to be OK?"  
"That is . . . yet to be determined."  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Hmm. There is occasional wisdom in your prattle."  
"Gee. Thanks."

Karin retells the tale from start to finish. It comes out sounding like a story she's heard a hundred times even though the events are fresh and many aspects are ones she had never dealt with before.  
She would die before admitting it but she felt much better from just having someone listen to it in it's entirety. She had never even considered doing such a thing until now.

"You sound like you have spent . . . a lot of time on this," Sakura observed. There was a hint of suspicion in Sakura's tone Karin decided she did not like.

"I run a corporation. I catch all the details. "

Sakura scratched her cheek with a finger and laughed nervously.

"I can kind of understand your friend. I don't know her well, but she seems like she won't be able to stay mad at you for long. She will forgive you."

As simple and poorly researched as the statements were, they felt like sighting a rescue ship after spending a month lost at sea.

"Sakura."  
"Yes?"  
"I really want to . . .uh."  
"I got you."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Karin.

Karin enjoyed the warmth for a second before shoving her off.

~~*

Sixty one hours.

Karin stared at the name Akira and the detestable "2" next to her name in her phone.

"What a state of affairs. Hung up on this single relationship out of all the ones I have," Karin mussed.

On a whim she let her finger tap the number. The phone rang once before there was a reply that startled Karin almost enough to straighten a few of her ringlets.

"Hi Karin," the tone was unsettelingly flat. She almost didn't recognize it.  
"Oh. Ahem. Yes. This is K-kanzuki."

I stuttered? How horrifying!

"I'm sorry I missed your calls . . ."

That further made Karin's head spin. Did she really miss the calls or was her sweet, honest friend actually lying? The latter was hard to imagine but given the circumstances that might be the case. Or did this mean if she had simply been more persistent and called again they would have talked sooner?

"My brother was in a car accident," Akira adds suddenly.  
"I am sorry to hear that. Is he alright?"  
"A cracked radius . . ."  
"That is awful . . ."  
"Hey. You want to meet somewhere?"

Karin found her target in the outdoor recreation area of the hospital.

I have faced many foes on the battlefield but this is the only one to actually make me worry, Karin lamented.

She didn't like this. All her resources. All her billions. All her servants. All useless in this endeavor.  
Karin approached carrying her trademark confident smile.

Akira's partially stern expression took a few notches out of Karin's act but she tried to pretend it didn't.

"I brought you- I mean I brought oranges for your brother."

Akira accepted them. The smile was somewhat forced. Karin could tell and it stung bitterly. How could she bring this upon herself?

The two sat.

Apologies. It seemed like what should follow but somehow she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I am sorry for getting so mad at you."

That may have killed some part of her. Why should Akira apologize first, if at all? Momentarily, Karin thought this is might be a feint but dismissed the thought. Akira wouldn't play games like that.

"But I was the one who-"  
"Doesn't mean I had to react so poorly."

Despite the nice words there is still this air of sternness. Karin was glad it existed in the just wished she was not its current target. She would do anything to get things back to the way they were before. Anything except . . .

"I . . . Also," she pauses and felt herself sucking in more air than she meant to. Taking a deep breath seemed like such a childish solution but that's what she found herself doing. She felt silly and vulnerable.

Akira looked directly into her eyes. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

"It's alright. Let's forget about it."

A way out. And one that made her feel like an absolute coward. That could not stand. Kanzuki's did not cower!

"No. I am sorry!"

Once the words were out, the rich girl couldn't take them back. They didn't taste right at first but the tiniest amount of sweetness that returned to Akira's smile instantly made her forget all about the defeat.

"I just like to fight. And you are so strong that I . . ."  
"It's alright. I understand."  
"I am also sorry for reading about your personal information."  
"Why would you-"  
"And fabricating stories to spend time with you."  
"Karin-"  
"And having the parade float crash into the school."  
"Y-you did all that?" her amazement gave way to the scowl.

Karin almost bleated helplessly but caught herself. Akira continued to stare at her as if she'd never seen her before. Never had scrutiny directed at her been this powerful in all of her life.

Am I going to lose this round?

Finally Akira's expression gives way to reluctant amusement.

"Ugh. Sounds like you."  
"So . . .you will . . . forgive my ill chosen transgressions?"

Akira inhaled deeply.  
"Yes Karin. If you will forgive my poor behavior as well."  
"Absolutely." Karin said, finding it difficult not to hug Akira or something else.

Karin stared in amazement.

Her heart lifted. She had put things back on their proper path but one thing still remained unsettled. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

She worked at the problem the rest of the day as she went shopping with Akira.

When they finally separated, she felt that familiar distaste for it. She wanted to be with Akira at that moment. And every time she wasn't.

"This sensation. This constant disquiet . . . is . . . normal . . . friendship . . . between women."

The words were out. They were also incorrect. And now she knew why.

"I thought not."  
"Oh."  
"Glorious!"

Her heart swelled with the exciting truth and her head filled with the exhilaration that was revelation.

"Wait until I tell her!"

The following evening Karin succeeded in inviting Akira out to dinner at a casual restaurant. She fretted over being over the top or not up until the last moment.

"So our apartment complex doesn't allow cats. That's the only reason I don't have one."  
"Then tumblr must be your secret escape," Karin commented.  
"Aha. Yeah. But it's sort of its own torture because you can't touch them."

Another smirk tugged at Karin's lips. A persistent affect of listening to Akira.

Their conversation had been going for ten minutes. It was fine. Pleasant as always but when should she spring the question?

Maybe this required more thought. More planning.

I don't know the outcome . . . but I won't let that stop me.

Karin stared at Akira and let her courage swell.

"Akira."  
"Yes?"  
"I wish to make you aware of the current state of affairs."  
"The what?"  
Too formal? Probably. Too late now. Press on.

"The-"  
"It's important that you are aware of the following if we are . . . to continue this cooperation."  
"I already forgave you-"  
"No. This is a different condition."  
Akira's gaze was perplexed.  
"Oh?"  
"It's great news. I recently realized I that I fancy you. I am in fact. In love with you."

Akira's lips part in surprise.

It was slightly more nerve wrecking than it should have been but once the words were out, Karin felt worlds better. And her voice didn't even waver or crack overly much.

"Oh. Then all the stuff you did . . ."  
"I didn't do those things because- I mean. I didn't know at the time that's why I was doing them," Karin confessed. She wondered how that must sound. Perhaps it hurt the case she was trying to make. More planning. Definitely should have did more planning!

Akira stared a split second longer then gave into a light chuckle.

"That's so like you. Always acting on your . . . interests with almost no hesitation."

That sounded good. Very good. Giggles and smiles. Had she won?

"Give me some time to think about what you have said?" Akira asked, becoming serious again.  
"Of course. Take all the time you need."

And things went on as they had been. The only difference was Karin felt much more relieved having finally figured out what Akira meant to her.

Karin climbed into bed every night, excited about tomorrow and with thoughts of Akira on her mind.

Their interactions continued as usual, but now Karin felt she should be on the lookout for ways to make Akira hers and hers alone. The opening. The right time to strike.

Akira was still the same soft spoken girl. Only now Karin had to make the effort not to leer with lust. No sense is causing any discomfort in her quarry.

On the balcony overlooking a park, Akira suddenly turned to Karin with simple question that had been on her mind since Karin's confession.

"Why me?"

Karin's face momentarily showed she had not been prepared for the question, then her expression curled into confidence.

"Why?' You ask? Oh ho ho ho!" Karin laughed.

She felt like the stage light had been turned on her in an art gallery and she was to give her interpretation of the piece in question. Only this creation was clearly crafted by a god.

"Because, you marvelous a creature, you have a will of iron and a body to match. You are modest and caring. Unswayed by the baseless drivel of in-crowds. A confident, firey and independent spirit."

Akira stepped back despite herself. Karin pressed in closer, overcome by unseen forces.

"Because your slim figure is feels great under my finger tips. Because even though I have never said these things out loud, I am not surprised to find that they spew forth from me like a spring. A torrent of truth just as unyielding, "Karin continued.

Akira backed into the rail. Karin lightly placed her hands on her shoulders and was pleased to find no resistance to the contact.

"Because I want to be near whenever I am not. I want to hear the river of thoughts you keep to yourself. Every smile that is just for me is like a victory. "

Karin's voice was slightly unfamiliar to her ears and heavy with warmth.

Karin stepped closer but remained cautions. She would need more evidence that this was welcome. Akira looked enchanted.

"Because you asked for this, did not expect the intensity of my answer and now you're cute ears are burning."

Akira slipped her hand between Karin's arms and cupped an ear. Karin chuckled.

"If you were anyone else, I would think you were fishing for compliments by asking me this. Then I would disappoint you horribly."

Karin added out of nervousness. Her voice sounded about as strong as it should but the outcome was still so uncertain.  
"What are you thinking now?" she dared to ask.  
"I'm thinking I should let you . . . kiss me," Akira confessed.

Reservation broke like a dam. Karin acted on her desire. She pressed her lips to Akira's and found them soft and lovely. The simple act filled her with a sensation more wonderful than she had imagined. And she had tried to imagine many times.

She pulled back to observer the girl. Her eyes were half lidded and she seemed almost breathless and slightly flushed. Karin imagined she looked similar and marveled that she had caused this. Akira's current expression was rare and one Karin already decided she wanted to be the only one to see.

"So you will be mine?"

There was no temperament in her voice. This was a moment of pure vulnerability as they so often were when spoke with Akira.

"Only if you will be mine."

"Absolutely," Karin said letting her hands slide down Akira's shoulders until she reached her hands. "Mutual consensual possession."  
Akira snickered.

The End.


End file.
